The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor storage device having a search function.
Conventionally, a semiconductor storage device having a search function is known. For example, in the semiconductor storage device described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-48578), when a data search is performed, the search key data input from CPU etc. is held in the search key data holding register 5 and in the data coincidence detection unit 6, the search key data held in the search key data holding register 5 and data stored in the associative memory 1 are collated and all coincident addresses are detected. Next, in the priority encoder 7, an address with the highest priority is selected from among all the addresses detected in the data coincidence detection unit 6 and output to the address selector 3 and the address encoder 8 (see paragraphs [0026], [0027]).